My Arms are Open
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: Dean has been beating and raping Rory for a reason only Dean knows himself. Logan has his arms open for Rory so she runs into them. Please bare with me it might not be that good it's only my first fanfiction. Rogan, Sophie eventually!
1. I Don't Know

**My Arms are Open**

A/N: Ok please bare with me this is my first story on fan fiction so it probably won't be that good. But please if you have any suggestions please DO NOT hesitate to tell them to me in a review. So let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: I don't know

"OW! Dean please, stop what did I do to make you so made these past few months." Rory yelled at Dean who was right now ripping off her clothes.

"You know what you did, don't play dumb." Dean yelled back.

But the truth was that Rory didn't know why Dean was hitting and raping her only he did. He thought that she was too friendly to Logan, Colin, and Finn, Marty, the band, but especially Logan.

Rory has been gotten beaten and raped by Dean for almost 7 months now. She as bruises everywhere, so let's just say she's been buying a lot of cover-up. Occasionally the cover-up wouldn't cover the whole bruise or the whole cut and Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris, Lane, Marty, Doyle, Lorelai, other people in Stars Hollow, and mostly Logan would ask what happened. Rory would just say she fell or cut herself cutting something.

Dean has threatened her that if she broke up with him or told anyone what he was doing to her she would find herself in worse condition then she was then. So Rory kept it to herself to afraid of what Dean would do to her, would he kill her?

"No, Dean Stop I really don't know" Rory yelled again.

"Fine, since you won't stop screaming I guess I will come back tomorrow and finished what I started." Dean said getting up.

As soon as Dean left Rory burst into tears. She ran into her room to take a shower. As she was taking a shower Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph came in looking for Rory since they were going to the pub that night. They heard the shower running so they just waited outside her room till she was finished.

All of the sudden they hear a "Where is my curling iron!" Then Rory ran out of her room wearing nothing but a towel and no cover-up. They all gasp when they see Rory and all her bruises and scares.

They all yelled "What happened!" at exactly the same time. Just said that she was being real clumsy lately, they didn't believe her but they would rather let it go then have an ear full of "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OK!" They all knew not to bother Rory when she lost something, so they just let it go. Rory finished getting ready with some help from Steph and they left for the pub. Rory hardly said a word to them the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N please review I won't start a new chapter without at least 3 reviews 


	2. Finn Get Down

A/N Thank you for the reviews Winny Foster, heavenleigh88, SouthernGirl26, krazygurl, rawrrry, coolerkid892, LoganRox, texasuckanus, maggymoo21, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, mandeeangel, coffeeaddict1515, megandlogan, and FrEaKy dArLiNg. I will try my best to full fill the requests in the reviews. Now on to the chapter (please don't laugh at me if you think it's bad just tell me what to do better and yes I know this is a very bad title for the story)

Chapter Two: Finn Get Down

"Finn, stop it, get down from there before you fall and break your neck or embarrass yourself anymore which right now I think is impossible but you're the master of the making the impossible possible!" Rory yelled at Finn who was singing and dancing on top of the table that she, Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph were sitting at, at the pub.

"Come on love just one more chorus. _You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_  
_Crying all the time_." Finn said as he started singing again. Logan and Colin just sat back and laughed at Steph and Rory's attempt to get Finn to sit down because they knew that it was easier to get a dog to be afraid of a mouse then it was to get a drunken Finn to calm down or sit down.

By the time they got Finn down and into the car, with the help of 2 security guards by the way, it was around 3:00 in the morning 2 hours after the pub closed. The only real drunk was Finn the other to boys were slightly toasted but still could think straight.

"Tomorrow night why don't you and the gang come over and we can have a movie, my mom will be on a date with Luke, and Lane is on tour so I'm going to be extremely bored tomorrow night." Rory said as Logan dropped her off at her dorm, "This way I can make sure we don't get embarrassed by Finn tomorrow because this way we will be in the comfort of my own dorm with no one there but Paris and I thin she is going to Doyle's dorm tomorrow night anyway so I will be even less embarrassed."

"Okay, that is if you don't have any plans with your boyfriend because we don't want to 'intrude' on your guy's time together." Logan told her.

"No, Dean won't be here tomorrow night, at least he won't supposed to be if he is then I will tell him that I invited you guys over first and he will either have to leave or stay and deal."

"Okay I got to go get Finn back to the dorm before he kills himself so I'll see you tomorrow night then." Logan stated as he left to go find Finn.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So I picked out my favorite movies for tonight, _Willy Wonka and the_ _Chocolate Factory_, the one with Gene Wilder not Johnny Depp, that one scares me, _Casablanca_, and _Pretty in Pink_. And I know that sounds like a girls movie and that's because…well…it is, I actually got hat one with Steph in mind. Sorry, boys." Rory said gesturing the boys and Steph into her dorm room. "Did you guys get the food like I instructed you to?"

"Yes we did." Colin said being the first one to walk in

"Do we have to watch _Pretty in Pink_ with because like you said such a girl's movie and I am however much I wish it not a girl." Logan said coming in next.

"What are you talking about mate, _Pretty in Pink_ is the best movie of all time" Finn said in a disgusted voice.

"Hi Rory, and how did you know that my favorite movie is _Pretty in Pink_ too." Steph said, coming in last.

"Girl's intuition I guess" Rory said once everyone was in the dorm.

"Hey I thought we were supposed to supply the food." Logan said seeing the massive amount of junk food Rory had already set out.

"Yes I know but you guys never get enough." Rory said.

"We got 5 bags of food though, love" Finn replied.

"I know that's why I said that you guys never bring enough." Rory said in her 'duh' voice.

"Oh yes we forgot the eating habits of a Gilmore Girl." Colin said eyeing the food. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Rory got up to answer it.

"Dean!"

A/N please review because incase you didn't know writer's best friends are reviews so can I see my best friend.


	3. What Are You Doing To Rory!

A/N Thank you for all the reviews

* * *

Chapter 3: What are you Doing to Rory!

_Last times on My Arms are Open:_

"_We got 5 bags of food though, love" Finn replied._

"_I know that's why I said that you guys never bring enough." Rory said in her 'duh' voice._

"_Oh yes we forgot the eating habits of a Gilmore Girl." Colin said eyeing the food. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Rory got up to answer it._

"_Dean!"_

"What are they doing here?" Dean says seeing Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"Do you mean the people or the junk food because I know how you get when you see junk food, rember the time you wanted me to eat a salad?" Rory says trying to light the mood so her guests don't think that they're always like this.

"That's real cute Rory, now answer my question why are they here?" Dean said getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Dean can we please talk about this in my room." Rory replied

"Fine" Dean said walking in Rory's room. "Now tell me why Cogan, Folin, and Linn are here, or whatever their names are!" Dean started yelling again.

"First of all their names are Logan, Colin, and Finn. And second of all they're here for a movie night since Mom and Luke are on a date, Lane is on tour, Paris is at Doyle's and we didn't have plans tonight. Thi" Rory was cut of before she got to third of all.

"Oh sure you thought that you wouldn't get caught cheating on me if know one was here right" Dean says slapping her.

"Owww" Rory cries "You never let me get to third of all, so third of all there is another girl out there, Steph you rember her?"

"I didn't see another girl out there Rory, how dare you lie to me!" Smack! Rory got hit again.

"If you don't believe me go out and see for yourself." Rory told Dean.

"Fine, I will, but if there isn't a girl you're going to get it" Dean then looked out the door connecting Rory's room to the common room. "There is a girl" Dean said coming back in the room"

"I told you" Rory mumbled just low enough that Dean couldn't hear. "So you want to stay and watch the movies with us?"

"Yeah sure ok" _This way I can make sure nothing happens between her and the other guys._ Dean thought as they walked into the other room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"How far did we get" Rory asked waling in the room. Everyone held in the gasps as Rory came in with tear stains on her face and two big red arks on her face left from when Dean slapped her. No one dared asked because they were all too afraid of Dean.

"They just got to the factory Ace." Logan said. Everyone could tell that Logan liked Rory and they cold also tell that Rory liked Logan. What they couldn't figure out is why Rory didn't break up with Dean.

"Oh yeah I didn't miss the umm pa lumm pa's" Rory squealed. It amazed Logan how she could be so cheerful when she was just crying.

"_Umpa-lumpa dupa de dup. I've got another puzzle for you."_ Rory and Logan sang.

"How come Logan is the only one here singing with me" Rory questioned all of the others who weren't singing.

"Ace that's because you've made me watch this movie…" Logan thought and counted on his fingers for a moment. "23 times and they've only watched it, about let's see…" Logan started thinking and counting again. "About 5 times" Logan finished his statement with his classic smirk

"That's not true almost every movie night Dean came to with me we had to at least watch _Charlie and the Chocolate_ once that night." Rory stated.

"So why didn't you sing Dean?" Logan asked Dean

"Because like Rory said I've already seen this movie a million times and I'm sick and tired of it!" Dean yelled. There was a silence.

"You're sick and tired of this movie?" Rory asked scared that if she yelled at him he would hit her. "Why didn't you say something I would have put in a different movie for us to watch?" Everyone stared at her they thought she would yell and scream when he said that to her. "Would you rather watch _Casablanca_ or _Pretty and Pink_?"

"_Casablanca_, _Pretty in Pink_ is too girly" Dean said

"What are you talking about mate Pretty in Pink is my favorite movie" Finn said trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever" Dean said. You could tell that no one liked Dean they were just putting on their society face to make Rory happy. None of them thought that Dean was good enough for Rory.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After the movie was over everyone left and it was just Dean and Rory.

"Why didn't you kick them out when I came over I'm your boyfriend I should be your first priority, I mean Rory I gave up marriage for you! You should appreciate me a little." Dean yelled at Rory pushing Rory down.

Rory cried out "I do appreciate you, it's just that I invited them over first and I haven't seen them in a while because I've been with you or classes or my mom"

"That's crap Rory and you know it" Dean yelled at her ripping off article after article of clothing. At this point Rory couldn't take it any more she kept slapping him to get off her but it was no use. He then knocked her against the table she was on that she passed out as Dean continued to rap her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Logan was the last one out the door and half way back to his dorm he left his cell phone (A/N thank you Winny Foster) at Rory's dorm. When he ran back to get e opened the door there on the coffee table was a unconscious Rory being rapped by a very conscious Dean.

* * *

A/N Thank you to LostnStarsHollow, Winny Foster, AnimalLuv, and mrmp, this chapter wouldn't be up if you hadn't replied so quickly to my question. Also do all of you see that GO button at the bottom of the page isn't it pretty, why don't you push it and see what happens, go on it won't bite.


	4. I Swear On It

_A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update my mom and dad where home and they aren't the biggest fan of fanfiction, hehe fan fanfiction. Thank you for reviewing sarah12321; coolerkid892; melako17; InquisitiveAuthor96; rawrry; mandeeangel; leopardgirl225; eagleraych; Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13; ilovegilmoregirls913; glmaourgirl133; maggymoo21; softballblondi; xxlauraxx93; Animalluv; GilmoreGirljavajunkie; IAmMrsMustang; Winny Foster; LostnStarsHollow; Chlse513; mrmp; and Rory Huntzberger. _

Last time on My Arms are Open:

_Logan was the last one out the door and half way back to his dorm he left his cell phone (A/N thank you Winny Foster) at Rory's dorm. When he ran back to get e opened the door there on the coffee table was an unconscious Rory being rapped by a very conscious Dean._

Chapter 4: I Swear on It

"What the hell are you doing to Rory" Logan yelled at Dean, you could tell he was angry.

"It's none of your business Richie Rich" Dean said back.

"It sure the hell is my business" Logan yelled back as he punched him in the face. Dean got up and punched him again soon they were in a fight going all around the apartment. They were breaking everything but that was the last of their concerns.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at the boys dorm Finn and Colin wondered what was taking Logan so long. So the natural thing that anyone would do is go back to where they heard he was going last…Rory's dorm. Soon Colin and Finn were a few feet away from Rory's dorm when they heard yelling and screaming and breaking of things. One of the voices they knew anywhere was Logan's. So they ran into Rory's room to see Rory unconscious and half naked and Logan and Dean in a huge fist fight. It took awhile but they finally got them apart and somehow got Dean out the door but not first without Logan yelling "You'll pay for this Dean Forester I swear I'll make you pay."

Not even a second after he was gone they went and kneeled next to Rory who was still unconscious trying to figure out how to get her to the hospital without Dean seeing them and attacking Logan again. So what they decided to do was get Rory dressed then carry her out the window closest into the school and then they would call Frank (Logan's driver) to come and pick them up and bring Rory to the hospital. The plan worked perfectly with the minor exception of carrying Rory out the window, she might look light, and she is light but still light dead weight is still not that light.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Frank drove them to the hospital as fast as he could because one, Logan kept yelling at him to go faster and two because he and Rory had bonded the through out the last year and he didn't want her to die.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When they finally got to the hospital they rushed Rory into the emergency room. When they got Rory in and everything the first thing they did was call Lorelai and tell her where Rory was and to come as quick as they could. Next they called everyone else Steph, Paris and their gang, they could also find Emily and Richard's number. They would have called people from Stars Hollow but they didn't have their numbers. Next thing that happened, which Logan was dreading, was Colin and Finn asking what had happened.

"All I know is that when I went back to Rory's dorm I found her unconscious on the ground with Dean on top of her ripping her clothes off. So I yelled at him 'what are you doing to Rory' he said it was none of my business then I yelled at him that it was my business. Then I punched him he punched me back and that's when you two ran in and broke us up which I'm still mad at you for because I wasn't done beating the crap out of Dean." Logan told them.

"We couldn't let you beat the crap out of him, mate. You could go to jail if you punched in the wrong spot to hard (A/N no dirty intended)." Finn said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Logan sighed.

"There you guys are, what happened, where's Rory, how bad is it, is she going to die, when can I see her because I want to see her if she's goi-" Lorelai said but couldn't get the rest out because Logan interrupted her saying.

"We don't know what happened, she's in the emergency room, we don't that either, no she's not going to die at least we hope not, and they haven't said anyone could see her yet you can ask if you want, but before you do that can I see your cell phone so I can call all her friends in Stars Hollow so I can tell them what happened while you tell them you have to see your daughter and as do I." Logan said in a quite calm matter.

"Yeah sure, you can see my phone I'll be right back, just call, Sookie, Luke, Lane, my mom and dad, Dean-" Logan once again cut her off.

"I already called Richard and Emily, and Dean already knows he's the one that did this to her. I'm sorry did I leave that out before." Logan stated.

"YES! YOU DID LEAVE THAT PART OUT! WHY DID HE DOE THIS TO HER AND HOW!" Lorelai screamed at him.

"I don't why but I think Rory should tell you how." Logan said in an irritatingly calm voice.

"Ok well I better see if I can see Rory." Lorelai said and went off to see if she could find a nurse.

"God I hope you're okay Rory because if you're not then Dean will die I swear on it" Logan said to himself before taking out the phone and calling some more people.

_A/N It's not as suspenseful as the last one but what can I say. Please review look at the pretty purple buttons with the G-O on it press it please it will make me happy._


	5. Or So They Thought

A/N sorry it took so long to update but my parents have been home a lot and like I said before they aren't big fans of fanfiction.

----------------The stupid line thing isn't working----------------

Last time on _My Arms are Open_:

"_God I hope you're okay Rory because if you're not then Dean will die I swear on it" Logan said to himself before taking out the phone and calling some more people _

Chapter 5: Or So They Thought

"Logan the doctor says that only relatives can go in, sorry." Lorelai said to Logan right before she went into Rory's room. A few minutes later Richard and Emily got to the hospital. Since they are relatives they got to go in and see Rory. A few minutes later Steph, Paris and other people like Robert, Seth (who is Seth everyone writes with Seth and I have no idea who he is), Juliet and Rosemary arrived. Everyone was happy to see them there for Rory, but Finn was especially happy to see Rosemary.

"We got here as quick as we could, where is she, how bad is it, and what happened." Paris said in her usual angry tone walking into the hospital waiting room.

"She's in there." Logan said pointing to Rory's room "But you can't go in yet unless you're related and I don't know how bad it is they won't tell us anything. All I know of what happened was I was walking back to her dorm and I walked in Rory was unconcious while Dean was rapping her. He and I got into a fight and then Finn and Colin came in and broke us up."

"DEAN WAS RAPPING HER!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Yeah he was rapping her and I just got so mad. I just snapped." Logan told them.

"I'll find out how she is don't worry I'll be right back." Paris said walking away.

"I knew that Rory shouldn't have dated Dean he was bad new but to stoop so low to rapping her!" Steph said enraged in anger.

"I know, I know." Logan said. A few minutes later Paris came in know one knew that they would ever be this happy to see her in there life.

"Well she got a minor concision, that's the existent of what happened tonight. All together from tonight and previous nights is a broken arm, and leg, and several fractures to the ribs and back. Other than that she just has a couple of cuts and bruises here and there that's about it." Paris told them. By the end of that everyone's mouths had dropped.

"That's it, oh yeah I feel so much better that the person that I lo…" Logan stopped himself before he said love. _Wow _he thought_ I love Rory_ "the person that is a very close friend of mind has only a broken arm and leg, concision, several fractures to the ribs and back, and just a couple of cuts and bruises. Yes that makes me feel so much better."

"Oh yes he also says that you can go in, he said since you're her boyfriend you should go in and be with the woman you love." Paris also said.

"Oh okay, and just for the record I don't love her that way." Logan stated walking into Rory's room where she was now awake and since the conversation between Logan and Paris and everyone else had started somehow Chris had slipped in unnoticed by everyone else. "Can I have a moment alone with Rory?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Everyone said and left the room

"Hey" Rory said.

"Hey" Logan said back. There was an awkward silence and then Logan spoke again "Why didn't you break up with him?"

"Please Logan I don't want to talk about this now." Rory told him.

"Come on Rory we are all worried out there now please tell me what happened."

"NO!" Rory shouted "I never want to talk to or talk about Dean ever again!"

"FINE, but don't expect me to be there for you if you won't tell me what happened, or why you never broke up with him."

"Fine, then go. If you can't respect me and my wishes then just go!"

"Fine, then I guess this is good bye, good bye Rory." Logan said as he walked away for the last time. Or so they both thought.

---------------The stupid line thing isn't working----------------

A/N Haha I love leaving you in suspense. You probably won't get another update from me until September because this is my last week of not doing anything for the summer. I'm going on vacation on Saturday and then go back to school that Tuesday that I come back so. Happy Last Week of Summer Vacation at least for me)


	6. Welcome Home Party

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter will be a bit longer than the others because I'm going on vacation and won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I know I was not supposed to update till September but I just couldn't do it I had to write.

----------------The Stupid Line Isn't Working----------------

_Last times on My Arms are Open:_

"_Fine, then I guess this is good bye, good bye Rory." Logan said as he walked away for the last time. Or so they both thought._

Chapter 6: Welcome Home Party 

"ROAR!" Lorelai yelled into the phone as Rory answered it. Rory had been able to go home a few days ago. She would only tell Lorelai what happened, she just didn't want to talk about it and everyone accepted that. Logan however wouldn't talk to Rory and vice versa. Still everyone tried getting both of then together to talk or maybe more because everyone knew they were perfect for each other.

"What's the matter now?" Rory asked her mother.

"My parents are having a welcome home party for you." Lorelai told her.

"So and that's bad because?" Rory asked again.

"So? That means a snotty high society rich party with people would didn't even know you were alive much less in the hospital till they got the invitation in the mail." Lorelai argued.

"Ohh." Rory said.

"And my mother wants us to look elegant so she bought me a dress, but is letting you pick your own." Lorelai complained.

"Well that's because I just got out of the hospital, two because it's my party and three because she likes me better than you." Rory stated simply.

"Ok I don't get one and two and I say to three nut un." Lorelai said.

"One she's taking pity on me, two, well two there's a reason there somewhere I just don't want to look for it and three yeah huh." Rory answered.

"Nut un!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nut un!"

"If you keep doing that you're going to have a massive phone bill." Rory could here Luke tell Lorelai in the background.

"Bye mom I got to go." Rory told her mother.

"Dress shopping?" Lorelai asked.

"You see ya later bye and she likes me better." Rory said.

"No she likes me better" Lorelai said.

"LORELAI" Rory heard Luke yell before hanging up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Steph." Rory said when Steph answered the phone

"Hey Rory" Steph said once she realized who it was.

"So did you get an invitation today for my at my grandparents house?" Rory asked.

"Yup" Steph answered.

"So do you want to go dress shopping with me?" Rory asked.

"YES! I'll call Rosemary and Juliet." Steph answered.

"Great I'll bring Paris." Rory told her.

"Kay see you at 11:00?" Steph asked.

"Sounds good bye." Rory said

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay everyone must get a dress that will make them look sexy for the guys." Steph said walking into the dress shop.

"But what happened if I don't like any of the guys?" Rory asked.

"Of course you don't." Paris said, her mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't!" Rory yelled

"Come on Rory, Logan?" Rosemary said.

"I don't like him we both hate each other!" Rory yelled again walking away.

About 2 hours later they all their dresses. Rory has a dress that color is called peri. It is a dress but looks more like a shirt and a skirt. It is a halter and the bottom puffs out ever so slightly. In the back from the top of the butt down is ruffly (for the record I stink at describing dresses they descriptions get worse as they go down the line of dresses).

Steph's dress's color is called rose petal, and it is spaghetti strapped and is wrinkly at the top and then flows down. It has a slit that goes form the mid calf down to the ground.

Paris's dress's color is called apple. It is a simple dress unlike Paris herself. It is strapless and comes down right below the knee. It also has a belt right below the breasts.

Juliet's dress's color is called oasis (this one is really hard to explain so bare with me). The straps from the shoulder widen and narrow up and widen again. Right in the middle of the cleavage it does like an upside down v kind of thing.

Rosemary's dress's color is plum (this is also a very hard dress to explain but it is very pretty). This dress is also strapless and has a little design right in the top of the dress. Then right below the breast it wrinkles then at the waist a little it puffs out a little and at the hip the dress sort of swings to the other side and there is this slip/dress/skirt underneath.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The night of the party all the girls went over Steph's dorm to get ready because she has all the make-up. All the boys were picking them up at Steph's dorm. Right when they finished getting ready they heard a knock on the door. Everyone had to have a date tonight so Finn was taking Rosemary, Colin was taking Steph, and Seth was taking Paris. Since Rory and Logan weren't talking Logan was taking Juliet and Robert was taking Rory, which was killing Logan by the way. When they arrived at the party Rory and Robert were just about to leave the group to go make the rounds when they heard a woman scream.

"FRUIT OF MY LOINS!"

"Hi Mom." Rory said.

"See your dress is so much better than mine." Lorelai complained.

"That's jus because I got to mine because grandma like me better." Rory told her.

"Nut un"

"Yeah huh"

"Nut un"

"Yeah huh"

"Are we going to go through this again?" Luke asked from behind Lorelai.

"No sorry." Rory said hanging her head

"Yeah sorry" Lorelai said "Who so we have here?" Finally seeing Robert.

"Oh, I'm sorry this is Robert Stravoliski (Why does everyone say his last name is Grimaldi his last name isn't Grimaldi that was a joke because she couldn't think of a last name). Rory said.

"Very nice to meet you I'm Rory's mother Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Gilmore." Robert said. Lorelai gave her, her most evil stare ever.

"Robert why don't you go over and talk to the gang I'll be over in a minute." Rory told him.

Lorelai turned to Luke "Do I look old?" she asked

"No you look like Rory's younger sister." Luke told her.

"Okay well Ror we're going to make the rounds then have a couple of drinks then go home. I can't stand these parties." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Okay well I'm going to make the rounds to say bye before you leave okay." Rory said.

"Yes mother." Lorelai joked. Rory then walked over to Robert so they could make the rounds.

"Never call my mom anything but Lorelai, it makes her feel old." Rory told Robert.

"Oh so that explains the death stare." Rory and Robert both laughed. But they didn't see Logan watching them from the bar.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay we're done with the rounds time for the sub party." Rory said as she and Robert walked over to her friends that were talking in what looked like a huddle.

"Okay Colin is out back with Steph making sure no one else is in the pool house." Seth told her.

"Let's go then." Rory said walking toward the pool house. As they got in the pool house everyone wanted to know what to do.

"How about truth or dare?" Logan asked formulating a plan.

"Okay, I'll go first." Steph said. "Logan truth or dare?"

"Dare" Logan said confidently.

"I dare you to make out with Rory for 10 seconds." Steph said with an evil grin.

"Fine." Logan said getting up and going over to Rory. They slowly moved toward each other until Logan's lips were on hers. He licked her bottom lip seeking entrance she granted it. It was now going on 30 seconds. No one said anything they wanted to see how long they could go without a breath. Soon they were lying down on the floor with Logan on top of Rory 30 seconds later, Logan stared to untie her halter top. Now it was getting a little to out of hand. They heard Finn and Colin clear their throats rather loudly.

"Wow love you have a great lung capacity." Finn said. Rory just blushed and Logan smirked. Logan started to tie Rory's halter top back up.

"Okay my turn." Logan said. "Rory, truth or dare."

"Truth" Rory said. Everyone thought he was going to ask her if she liked the kiss or make out season rather. But they were all wrong.

"Okay why didn't you tell us that Dean was rapping you?" Logan asked her. Everyone gasped. Tears swelled up in Rory's eyes.

"He threatened me." She answered. "He said that if I told anyone that I would find myself in worse condition then I was in then." Rory told them now balling. Suddenly all the lights went out all the girls grabbed on to the nearest guy for Rory that was Logan. They heard the doors lock and then footsteps they were getting closer and closer to Rory. Then all of the sudden something grabbed her out of Logan's grasp.

"LOGAN!" They heard Rory scream. Then complete silence. Then they all felt something tugging on them. All of the sudden the lights went back on there was tied up on the couch, mouth was tapped closed and everything. Everyone else's mouths were tapped closed to and there hands were tied to each others also. Then Dean appeared in front of them.

----------------The Stupid Line Isn't Working----------------

A/N Haha I love the suspense hehe. The links to the girl's dresses are on my profile. Now be a doll and push the button its calling you now push it


	7. I Love You

A/N Here is some notes to my faithful reviewers

breanda, rawrrry- yes we all hate Dean.

Obsessornews56- thank you I am so touched that I'm your favorite author and this is your favorite story.

To anyone who was wondering why the people didn't fight back when they were being tugged on and pulled back let's just say they were to in shock to do anything.

Now on with the story 

_Last time on My Arms Are Open:_

"_LOGAN!" They heard Rory scream. Then complete silence. Then they all felt something tugging on them. All of the sudden the lights went back on there was tied up on the couch, mouth was tapped closed and everything. Everyone else's mouths were tapped closed to and there hands were tied to each others also. Then Dean appeared in front of them._

Chapter 7: I Love You

"That's right now that she has told you she will be taken to a place where we will be married, then I will take her to a room and well I think you know the rest, whether she likes it or not." Dean told them. "Now I will give each of you a minute to say your last good byes because you probably will never see your precious Rory again. But I swear if you try to scream for help I'll shot you." Juliet and Rosemary went first.

"Rory you are the one person in our life who gave us the courage to be smart. I was always the dumb blonde." Juliet told her.

"And I was always the ditzy red head looking for some action. Without you we wouldn't be passing half of our classes or even going to them." Rosemary said.

"We love you Rory!" They both yelled at the same time.

Next were Finn and Colin. "Well love I guess this is it. Let's see what didn't you do for us. Like Juliet and Rose you made us go to our classes, you got me to control my alcohol intake for about a half an hour thanks you love. I love you love." Finn told her.

"Like Finn, Rose, and Juliet you got me to go to all my classes. But mostly you helped me to see the good in people and to stop being such an ass and take the stick out of my butt. It took a while because the stick was pretty far up there but you got it out. We love you Rory." Colin said.

Next were Robert and Seth. "I didn't know you that much Rory, but I knew you were something when you climbed up that tower with Logan at the Life and Death Brigade Event. Not many nonmembers would do that. Though I bet some of you going up there had to do with Logan telling you that this was a once in a life time experience." Seth told Rory.

"I always had a crush on you Rory your beautiful and most people would be very jealous of Logan." Robert told Rory.

"Why would you be jealous of Logan?" Seth asked.

"Because Rory loves him." Robert answered. Everyone was in shock by what Robert said. As Robert said that though Dean tightened his grip on Rory.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rory yelled at Robert from the pain.

Paris went after Robert and Seth. "You have known me since your first day of Chilton. At that point I said 'Why are they letting all these extra people in? They just take up space and screw up the curve. We don't need any new kids here.' But then we became friends then I screwed it up but somehow we fixed it and then we became friends again. I remember on graduation day I thought to myself this is my one true friend, the one person who understands me, the one person that can put up with me, the one person who can put me in her place, I'm about to lose her." Paris had started to cry. "After today I will never see her again until probably our class reunion. That made me so sad. So I had my father get us to share a suite and you never knew but you were the only person I ever really cared about besides my many love interests but even they weren't always there, you were. I've always hated my parents; Madeline and Louise never understood me and were dumb. But you understood me and aren't dumb." Now Paris was flat out balling. "You will always be my best friend Rory no matter either of us are you will always be my best friend." Wow everyone was in awe no one had ever seen Paris cry except Rory when she didn't get into Harvard. Now Rory was crying to.

"You're my best friend too Paris." Rory cried.

Now it was Logan's turn. "Dean can you please untie my feet so I can walk over to hold Rory's hands, I have to be holding her for what I have to say. And I promise if I run away I'll kill myself."

"Alright fine, but no more special treatment." Dean told him.

"Thank you." Logan said after his legs were untied, he walked over to Rory and took her hands in his. "Rory you are the most beautiful and smart person I know. You give everyone the courage to do better. You never give anyone the thought that they couldn't do whatever they wanted. You invited all of us over for movie nights; you gave us a place to stay if Finn was too drunk to go home to. To make it short…I love you. And not like Finn, Colin, Seth, Rose, Juliet and Steph love you like friends. I love you, love you. And the sad part is I only realized it when I kissed you before for the dare, I wished I had known earlier so I could do this sooner." Everyone's mouths were dropped open when Logan had his lips against Rory's. And as soon as it started it ended because Rory was torn away by Dean and carried off over the shoulder, sort like the way Shrek cared Fiona on the way back to Lord Farquad.

Then they all heard Rory shout "I love you too Logan." Dean stopped dead in his tracks he changed Rory's position in his arms to bridal style and looked into her eyes and he thought. 'I can't do this to her if I really love her I'll put her down and walk away never to return again.' So that is exactly what Dean did he put her down untied her and left the pool house, went to Stars Hollow and moved to a far away place, no one knows where, never to return again. Once Dean untied Rory she ran into Logan's open arms and gave him the biggest and most passionate kiss of both of their lives. This went on for about 30 seconds until air was absolutely necessary. Then they heard the sounding of coughing. They saw all their friends smiling. Then it registered to Logan and Rory why they were smiling. They kissed…and it wasn't a dare.

A/N I know this was sort of short. I tried as hard as possibly to make Logan's speech a tear jerker, it probably didn't work though. Tell me what you thought.

Poll time: Do you think I should end the story or continue?

Story Pitch time: I'm thinking of a new story, if I write it Logan will be living in Stars Hollow with Jess and Rory, they have known each other since diapers. Dean is a Richie Rich he goes to Chilton and is the rival king with Tristan (yes some things never change) Rory, Jess, and Logan start to go to Chilton around the time when Rory would have started in series. This will start out a narco but will turn into a T.R.L.D (Tristan Rory Logan Dean/I made that up if you were wondering)

Please, please review this was my favorite chapter to write I want to know what you thought of it as a reader.


	8. Epilogue Part 1

A/N Sorry for all my fans but this is the last chapter because, well in the last chapter Logan's arms were open and thought that sort of ended the story. But thank you to all the people who ever reviewed this story and those people are:

_rawrrry,Westcoastlover08, eagleraych, ilovegilmoregirls913, Curley-Q, LostnStarsHollow, melako17, blew, superwoman1234, softballblondi, winmangirl7, roganalways, breanda, Holy Cross Baby, Sweet-princess2008, paulanka1, krazygurl, collerkid892, mrmp, leopardgirl225, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, joshysgirl, litchick08, Rory Huntzberger, sarah12321, Winny Foster, LHTDfan, InquistiveAuthor96, mandeeangel, maggymoo21, xxlauraxx93, AnimalLuv, GilmoreGirlsjavajunkie, IAmMrsMustang, ReaderChick24, Can You See I Love You, LoganRox, megandlogan, Lady of Serpants, glamourgirl33, SouthernGirl26, heavenleigh88, texasuckanus, cofeeaddict1515, FrEaKy dArLiNg and last but defiantly not least my beta obsessornews56. Thank you all so much for all you support.

* * *

_

_Last time in My Arms are Open:_

_Once Dean untied Rory she ran into Logan's open arms and gave him the biggest and most passionate kiss of both of their lives. This went on for about 30 seconds until air was absolutely necessary. Then they heard the sounding of coughing. They saw all their friends smiling. Then it registered to Logan and Rory why they were smiling. They kissed…and it wasn't a dare.

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Epilogue

_2 days till 2 years after Logan and Rory told each other they love each other_

Logan picks up the phone and dials his girlfriend's mom's house in Stars Hollow.

"Hello" Lorelai answered.

"Hello mis- Lorelai" Logan said being careful not to say Miss Gilmore because for one she was now Mrs. Danes and for two he rembered what had happened to Robert 2 years ago when he called her Miss Gilmore.

"Oh Hey Logan" Lorelai said genuily happy to here Logan's voice, partly because all she was hearing lately was her 3 month old daughter, Alexis (or Lexi for short) Rose, 24/7, and partly because over the past few years they have become very close. Especially 3 months ago when Lorelai went into labor and Luke was in New York to help Jess move some things from his apartment in the city to one in Stars Hollow and Rory was at Doose's getting some food for Lorelai's cravings.

_Flash Back:_

"_Oh and green beans, and an apple, and chocolate mousse!" Lorelai exclaimed._

"_Anything else, oh mighty one?" Rory said being very sarcastic_

"_Haha, and yes, root beer, cinnamon, and cake, that's it no more craving anything else." Lorelai told her daughter._

"_Ok it might take awhile to get the cake so; I'll be back in about an hour tops." Rory told Logan and her mother, then left them alone to get them acquainted better, because the only time they actually spent together was when Rory was with them._

"_Ok see you." Logan said and gave her a kiss._

"_Ewww, gross do you have to do that in front of me!" Lorelai screeched like a 2 year old._

"_Fine little one." Rory said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Bye hun, see ya in a little while." Lorelai said also giving Rory a kiss on the cheek._

_Rory walked out of the room and out of the house they heard the door shut behind her._

"_You want to watch TV?" Lorelai asked Logan._

"_Sure" Logan answered back._

_Not 20 minutes later Logan all of the sudden heard Lorelai scream. "MY WATER BROKE!"_

"_WHAT! OH NO OH NO!" Logan screamed back. "Ok let's take you to the hospital." Logan said calming down while Lorelai on the other hand was just getting worse._

"_Logan this wasn't supposed to happen now, Luke was supposed to be here, I'm 2 weeks early, Luke's going to be mad at me for not waiting till he came back. This is bad so bad! I'll bet he will want a divorce for not waiting for him! He'll take the baby from me and I'll never see her again!" _

"_Ok first thing you need to do Lorelai is calm, I will call Rory and Luke and he will get here as fast as he can. Also 2 weeks isn't that long. Luke won't be mad it's not your fault, he won't want a divorce and he won't take the baby." Logan reasoned with her while taking out his cell calling Luke first._

"_Hello?" Luke said picking up his cell._

"_Hey Luke it's me Logan. I just wanted to call and tell you that Lorelai is in labor and she needs to talk to you." Logan said handing the phone to Lorelai._

"_I'm so, so, so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to have my water break. Please don't take the baby. I love you so much. I don't want a divorce." Lorelai said panicing again._

"_Lorelai, come down, it's not your fault that your water broke. And I love you too I would never take the baby away from you and I would never want a divorce either." Luke also reasoned with her. "I'll be there in a few hours defiantly before you have the baby."_

"_Okay, but drive really fast because I need you and it hurts so bad." Lorelai said._

"_Okay will be there as fast I can I love you." Luke said_

"_I love you too." Lorelai said and then screamed from another contraction and hung up._

_Next Logan called Rory. "Hey Rory, your mom just went into labor she needs you." Logan told Rory_

"_WHAT! SHE WENT INTO LABOR!" Rory screamed. "I'll be right there, wait that will take too long you drive to the hospital, I'll meet you to there a little after you get there. And wait did you call Luke, is mom freaking out, tell her to calm down. And tell her I love her." Rory ranted._

"_Okay we'll leave now, yes I called Luke, yes she's freaking out. I already told her to calm down. And I will tell her you love her. And I love you." Logan said._

"_I love you too." Rory said and they both hung up._

_Logan drove like mad to the hospital but not as mad as Luke drove to the hospital. This was the fastest he ever drove in his life, he was scared and happy at the same time, and it was really weird feeling. Finally 10 hours later everyone was at the hospital, safe and sound including the new baby._

That was a night everyone rembered very clearly.

"I was wondering if I could meet with you and Luke." Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure any particular reason?" Lorelai asked back.

"I wanted to ask you guys a question." Logan told her.

"Oh, okay Dragonfly at 1:00, should I call Rory or does she already know?" Lorelai asked.

"NO! Don't call Rory." Logan yelled at her.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said and hung up.

There have been a lot of good memories for Luke and Lorelai at the Dragonfly. Their first kiss, their engagement, and their wedding.

_It was their1 and a half year anniversary and they were celebrating with Logan and Rory at the Dragonfly. A few minutes before dessert came Luke got up to go to the "bathroom." A minute after Luke came back the dessert came. Lorelai being well Lorelai had ordered a cup of coffee and a cannoli. Lorelai liked to dunk the cannoli in the coffee until had of the cannoli been moistened and had fallen off into the coffee. When Lorelai went to spoon it out there in the middle of her spoon was a beautiful diamond engagement ring._

"_Oh My God!" Lorelai screeched._

"_Lorelai you are my best friend, you were always there when I needed it, I love you with all my heart, I can't live without you. Please, marry me." Luke said._

"_YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Lorelai screamed crying._

"_So is that a yes?" Luke asked laughing._

"_YES!" Lorelai cried._

_6 months later _

_Luke watched Lorelai walk down the aisle._

"_Do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take Luke Phillip Danes to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher asked in front of the Dragonfly inn._

"_I do." Lorelai said smiling like the mad hatter._

"_Do you, Lucas Phillip Danes, take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher said._

"_I do." Luke said._

"_If there is anyone who objects to these to loved ones becoming one speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said everyone in the audience crossing there fingers that no one would object except one man._

"_I OBJECT!" Christopher screamed._

"_Christopher?" Lorelai screamed/asked._

"_CHRISTOPHER!" Rory yelled._

"_Get the hell out of here!" Luke and Rory yelled at the same time. And without missing a beat Miss Patty stood up and walked over to where Christopher was standing, picked him up and carried him away._

"_Okay, NOW I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."_

_In a whisper Lorelai said "What are you doing?"_

"_Just stand still." Luke whispered with a smile.

* * *

_

Ahh, good memories.

At 1:00, on cold winter day, everyone was at the Dragonfly Logan, Lorelai and Luke (have you ever noticed that Amy Sherman-Pallidino like names with the letter "L" as the first letter)

"So, what's this all about?" Luke asked Logan.

"Well I have a question." Logan told them.

"Ok shot."

"First, I would like to say that I love your daughter, I will never hurt her and never have. I have protected her from Dean as much as I could."

"Logan we know this just get to the question."

"I would like your permission to ask Rory to marry me." Logan told them, Lorelai and Luke's mouth's dropped open.

"Well I think its ok, but if you hurt her I will come kick your butt." Lorelai told him.

"So do I but if you hurt her I will kick more than just your butt." Luke told him.

"Ok thank you, you don't know how much. Oh, and would you like to see the ring?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes lets see it." Lorelai said excitedly. It was a very plain ring. It was diamond with 6 little diamonds around it

"Oh my. It's beautiful Logan." Lorelai breathed.

"Thanks I just hope Rory likes it and says yes." Logan said worriedly.

"Oh, I bet you $100 she'll say yes." Lorelai said

"Good well I better go." Logan said getting up.

"Oh and when are you proposing?" Lorelai asked

"In 2 days, the day we both said 'I love you'." Logan told her.

"Oh that's sweet." Lorelai told him.

"Yeah well I guess I'll see you guys later, and once again thanks."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry I won't end the story like this. I will update as soon as someone gives me a good idea for the next chapter, well somehting good I mena yeah I'm doing the wedding in 2 chapters but I don't know where Logan should propose to Rory. Please some help I'm dieing here. 


	9. Vote

Can you guys vote on something for me?

Disney

Lord of the Rings

Grease

Medieval Times

or

Cartoons


	10. Epilogue Part 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long it took a while to get all the votes in. I even had to resort to asking my friends (who don't even watch/like Gilmore Girls, yes I no I need to find new friends, but I love them to death) to tell me which one I should use. Also I had a lot of school work I had to work on a big project and it took awhile, also I couldn't think of how Logan should propose. That's where Curely-Q comes in she gave me the idea for this chapter. This will be the last chapter thanks everyone for the support and reviews and thanks especially to obsessornews56 my beta, I had so much fun writing this story I hope everyone loved reading it just as much thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9: Epilogue part 2

Now that Logan had Luke and Lorelai's approval all he needed was Rory's approval. Easy? Yes? No, not easy. Logan wanted Rory's dream proposal, so to get that he would have to use his last name, money, and some friends maybe even the LDB? He finally figured out that he would recreate the town she's watched so many times before in the movies…Rydell. But there would be a whole scavenger hunt for the whole LDB or so she would think. They would be split up into teams and really Rory, Steph and Paris would be the only ones participating, and Rory would be the only one getting the prize. Out of the girls they would only not tell Steph because everyone knows she can't keep her mouth shut, and then Rory's perfect day would be spoiled.

They would blind-fold Paris and Rory because they still weren't in the LDB. A few hours after Logan had figured out his plan, Rory found an envelope on her window just like she did with the first LDB event she went to, Paris sound the same thing too, both also found an outfit in a box outside they're bedroom doors. Rory's had a leather jacket and capris, a black shirt, red pumps and an appointment for a perm 2 hours before she was supposed to get picked up for the LDB event. Paris had a sea-green dress, with an inch wide straps, and buttons going all the way to the bottom, and sea-green high heels, also a sea-green head band.

* * *

Finally the day had come, the day of the proposal. Logan was nervous but didn't show it, not because he wanted to be cool, but because he didn't want Rory to get suspicious.

"Why on Earth did Logan tell us to wait for him at midnight?" Rory wondered out loud to Paris.

"Because it takes half a day to get there Ace."

" Logan!? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me who else calls you Ace?" Logan tells her. Rory walked up to him and slapped him.

"Not sure I deserved that" Logan said imitating Jack Sparrow.

"Yes you did deserve that. Now where are we going" Rory asked as Logan lead her and Paris to the limo that held everyone else.

"Now what fun would it be if we told you that?"

"So much fun, because then you wouldn't make your girlfriend pull her hair out, which for some strange reason is permed?" Logan took off Rory and Paris's blind-fold. Then Rory looked around the limo she saw that Logan was wearing leather pants with a black shirt and leather jacket on much like her. Steph had a yellow spaghetti strap on with white capris and yellow pumps, and had her hair permed also. Colin was wearing the same thing as Logan only a white shirt. Rosemary was dressed in a white dress with puffy sleeves and purple polka dots, and purple high heels, she also had her hair permed, but hers was up. Finn was wearing the same thing as Colin. Juliet was wearing a red shirt that was tied up on the side, and pink short shorts, she had on pink high heels, her hair was up to make it look really short. Robert was wearing the same thing as the rest of the guys only his shirt was blue, and so was Seth only his shirt was white. Then she caught a glance part of the back of Logan's jacket it was hard to see but it looked like a bird. Then it hit her.

"So is it some weird coincidence that we all look like a character from 'Grease'?" Rory asked

"Hmmm, maybe, maybe not, now go to sleep, because while you were observing did u also notice that all the rest of us are asleep including Paris who by the way hasn't said anything the whole time after I found you two and just go in the car 5 minutes ago?" She hadn't noticed that so she took advantage of this moment while no one was watching and leaned over to Logan while he was dozing off and gave him a spectacular kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know seemed like the opportune moment."

"Okay now you don't go quoting Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Why not Orlando is hot?!" Rory teased while using Logan's classic smirk.

"Hey only I can do that." Logan said leaning in for another kiss "Night Ace."

"Night…Master and Commander."

* * *

"Ace...Ace...ACE!

"5 more minutes mom"

"Sorry Ace I'm not your mom."

"Of course you are mom, and stop mocking Logan, I know you love him and think he's sexy and want to have your way with him, but I'm sorry I love him more and he's too young for you." Rory said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Logan screamed

"Haha Haha got you" Rory laughed "She doesn't like you like that, at least I hope not."

"Ace" Logan whined

"What I was joking!?"

"No, I know that, I was whining for you to get out of the car."

"Why, what's so special about the outside is it as comfy like the inside of this car?"

"No but I think you'll have more fun and will be more amazed about what's outside."

"I've already seen Finn naked, more times then I would like so that's not that amazing."

"It's not Finn."

"Well I still don't care."

"If you don't get out of this limo right now, I will take you mother up on her offer to have her way with me."

"That was a joke Logan."

"But-"

"Oh my God if I get out of the car will you just shut up?!"

"Yes I will."

"Fine" Rory got out of the car and stared at the sign that said 'Welcome to Rydell'

"OH MY GOD!!!!! I knew it would be Grease themed but I don't think you guys actually built Rydell!"

"Yup we did" Logan said very proudly

"I do declare here gathered 121st grand assembly of the Honorable Life and Death Brigade." Seth said very loudly "Today there will be a scavenger hunt around the town, called Rydell, if you haven't guessed already this is the town where the movie 'Grease' takes place in. The teams are Rory Gilmore, Paris Gellar, and Stephanie Vanderbelt. Rosemary (pick a last name), Juliet (pick a last name) and Robert Stravoliski. Colin McRae, Logan Huntzberger, and Finn Morgan." Seth went on to list more teams each team got an envelope with the first clue in it. But unknown to Rory every other team got an envelope that says in it ' Logan is proposing to Rory, just pretend to look for clues.' However Rory's, Paris's and Steph's first clue was 'Your next clue will be covered in chocolate.'

They all thought for a minute and then Paris realized "It's in the main office of the school!"

When they got to the main office they looked all over the font desk and finally found the next clue in a pile of papers in the bottom drawer that clue said 'Ring the victory bell.'

"On the stage from the pep rally!" Rory said. They all ran to the stage and found the bell, they looked in it and the clue said 'Are you a good pen pal?'

"OH that's at the Marty's house on either the scented paper or the pictures of her pen pals!" Steph shouted excited that she figured out a clue.

"Don't shout the other teams might here you!" Rory hissed.

"Where are the other teams I thought we would all be at the same spot still?" Steph wondered out loud.

Paris started to get worried that Rory might start to get suspicious, because I mean really they have been dating for 2 years. "Umm, Seth told me that everyone got different clues."

"Oh Seth so how's that going?" Steph said forgetting all about he other teams, Paris sighed in relief that they were off the topic of other teams. They started to walk, or rather jog to the next clue at Marty's house

"They're going." Paris said simply.

"Oh come on Paris give us a little something." Steph whined starting to sound like Miss Patty and Babette.

"NO! You don't want to hear Paris's love life, I did once, I wasn't even asking her to share, she just came over and told me about her losing her virginity to her boyfriend, Jamie. Now I can't close my eyes without imagining what she told me then, it's pure disgusting." Rory ranted. They finally got to Marty's house and stopped that weird conversation. They found the clue in the scented paper. It said 'GO Grease Lightning!'

"That's probably in the garage at the school." Rory said as she started to leave and the other two followed. When they got there they looked all around and no one could figure out where it was, finally Steph found the thing they use to work under cars and wheeled herself under the car and found the clue.

"How did you figure that out Steph?" Rory asked confused.

"In high school I wasn't friends with many girls and as much as I like being a girly girl, all the girls in my grade were really annoying. So I was forced to become friends with the bozos we all know and love, Finn, Colin, and Logan. They would not take any other elective that I wanted to take, so I had to take shop class, which entailed making a car." Steph told them.

"YOU TOOK SHOP!!!" Paris and Rory shouted.

"Yes, yes let's just read the clue already." Steph said the clue read 'Is Marty with you because you might want to warn her to go see her dear friend who is feeling like a defective type writer.'

"Defective type writer? What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Steph asked being mindless as usual.

"It means she skipped a period, also which means she's probably pregnant." Paris explained. Logan was just catching up to where they were because unbeknownst to the girls Finn, Colin and Logan were following them just to make sure nothing went wrong.

"RORY YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Steph screamed. Logan stopped dead in his track for the slightest second and then ran as fast as he could to see what was going to happen next.

"What? Are you insaning?! I'm not pregnant, why would you say that?" Rory shouted.

"Well, because you're a dear friend." Steph said. Logan sighed a sigh of relief. It's not that he didn't want kids he would love kids he just wanted them after they got married.

"What was that?" Rory said hearing the sigh. Rory towards where Logan, Finn, and Colin were hiding.

" Logan? Colin? Finn? What are you guys doing?" Rory asked

"Colin's here?!" Steph said getting excited. Steph and Paris came up behind Rory.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paris asked.

"We're getting tired of hearing that loves." Finn told them.

"We're just checking up in you guys." Logan said being 100 honest. He was just checking up on them, checking to make sure that Rory doesn't get to suspicious.

"Why aren't you guys looking for clues?" Steph asked.

"We're far enough ahead of everyone else, and then we saw you guys and said 'Hey, let's say hi to the girls.', and here we are." Finn told them.

"Oh well, we aren't as far as you guys say you are, so we must look for more clues if you don't mind." Paris said trying yet again to help Logan with his plan. Paris started to walk away and yelled behind her. "Let's go!"

"I'll be right there!" Steph yelled after Rory and Paris. Steph walked up to the boys and said "So, Logan, you proposing tonight?"

"What how did you know?!" Logan almost screamed.

"Well, for one thing you two have been together for two years. For another thing, how are you guys ahead of us? You guys have only seen this movie once because you hate musical, because you don't like how they break into song. And lastly, did you see how nervous you were?" Logan had the blankest look on his face. Steph sighed "You're hands were sweating, you were fidgeting, and you wouldn't look only Rory in the eye."

"Wow, love you're a genius." Finn awed.

"Well I better get back to your fiancé to-be, and Paris." Steph said not to thrilled to be going back to Paris.

* * *

They found the next clue in the mirror in the bathroom at the drive-in. The clue said 'Give me a double polo burger with everything and a cherry soda with ice-cream.'

"That's in the Frosty Palace." Rory said as she started to walk across town.

"So, since I can't ask Paris about Seth, I'll ask you about Logan." Steph said trying to get out of Rory if she suspected anything.

"It's great he's a constant surprise. I love him and he loves me. I just wish he was easier to read, I mean one minute I think he will do one thing and he does another. He's so confusing. I mean last month I thought he was hinting that he was going to propose and he didn't. He said he wanted a special evening with me. Then all he talked about was hw much he loved me, it sounded like he was leading up to a proposal he even got up and walked over to me like he was going to kneel down but he didn't."_

* * *

1 month ago_

_"So you asking her tonight?" Colin asked Logan _

_"Yup, I love her. But I can't help think that I'm forgetting something." _

_"Do you have the ring, mate?" Finn asked him. _

_"Yes, I have the ring." _

_"Well then, I don't know what you're forgetting." _

_"So what did you tell the little kitten you two are doing tonight?" _

_"I told her that we're having a nice, little, special dinner at home." Logan told them. _

_"Oh, no." Finn and Colin said at the same time. _

_"What? Oh, no?" Logan asked. _

_"Well mate there are 3 times when a girl thinks that you're going to propose, on any big holiday like Valentine's Day or Christmas, on her birthday, and when you say that you…" Finn told him _

_"...and when you say that you want a special dinner or evening together." Colin finished for him. _

_"No, no, no. She doesn't expect a thing." Logan said. _

_Later that day _

_"That was really good lasagna Logan." Rory told him. _

_"Thanks. Rory?" _

_"Yeah?" Rory asked. 'Oh my gosh' Rory thought and started to grin because she knew what was coming _

_"I love you." Logan stood up. 'Shit, she's grinning, she knows, Finn and Colin were right. Oh SHIT! I forgot to ask Lorelai and Luke for permission shit, shit, shit, shit. I can't do it, it has to be more of a surprise I can't do this. Umm, how am I going to cover this up?' so Logan pulled Rory up form her chair and Logan sat down in Rory's seat and pulled her onto his lap. "You know that right?" Rory's grin vanished. _

_"Ummm, yeah I know I love you too." Rory said trying to figure out what he doing and why he wasn't proposing. _

_"Okay, I'll clean up why don't you pick out a movie, I'll be in there in a minute." Logan told her and got up.

* * *

_"Oh well, and then today is our 2 year anniversary and we're here. I mean, it's not that I don't love you guys, but you know it was supposed to be special." Rory finished. By that time they were at Frosty Palace. They found the clue in one of the menus, this clue said 'SIN WAGON!!'

"Back to the drive-in." Rory said and started to leave. When they got there they found the ring that Danny had given Sandy engraved in the ring was the next clue 'Send the smartest person in your team to the graduation fair to answer the ultimate question. Are they pregnant or not?'

"That's you Rory." Steph told her.

"No, that's no me that's Paris." Rory told her.

"Well was I valedvictiorian of Chilton, and plus I'm smart in school, your smart in school and culture."

"Fine, fine I'll go." Rory said and ran off to the fair. When she got there no one was there but Logan on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey you win? And why are you here isn't it the smartest person supposed to be here, wouldn't that be Colin."

"No Rory I didn't win, you did. And I'll admit the question isn't 'Are you pregnant?'

"Okay? But just so you know the answer would be no." Rory said knowing that he had overheard the conversation at the garage.

"Well I do hope the question that I ask you has a different answer." Logan said "I love you Rory with all my heart, I've loved you longer than before that kiss between us at the truth or dare game 2 years ago I just didn't realize it. When I had found out Dean had been raping you I almost died, but mostly I just wanted to kick the crap out of him. I almost succeed in that but Colin and Finn restrained me. If I had t live a day without you I don't know what I would do. You're my life and with out you I'm a dumbass with way to much money. You complete me and you fit in my arms perfectly. You're like the perfect pair of jeans only sexier. Will you marry me?" Logan asked. Rory started crying uncontrollably

"Oh my god! YES! Yes I love you too. I will marry you." Rory screamed. "Oh my god we're getting married." Then Logan gave Rory the deepest kiss, a lot like their first. Now he would have her in his arms forever.

The End


End file.
